Perdido entre el silencio
by Mariclast
Summary: Desde aquel día, ya no hubo silencio, pues el sonido de esa voz, derrumbó esa acostumbrada soledad. SenHaku. AU. Secuela de: Para olvidar este amor.


_**Perdido entre el silencio**_

N.A: Hey, que de tiempo. Estuve ocupada **TODA** una semana con los exámenes de fin de semestre, por lo que no pude escribir prácticamente **NADA** durante ese tiempo, ¡pero heme aquí por fin XD! Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios. Esta parte de la historia fue mucho más difícil de escribir (porque es muy complicado saber y/o entender lo que piensa este chico TT_TT), pero definitivamente quería mostrarlo (aunque otra vez me muero de sueño O_O). Sin más que decir, solo espero que disfruten su lectura.

Silencio. Por más que escuchaba no había nada más a su alrededor que eso: un ridículo y sepulcral silencio. Al ser un área bastante apartada de los clubes deportivos, podía disfrutar de una buena tranquilidad y eso siempre le gustó, pero ahora no era así. Había demasiado silencio para su gusto, pues él ya…se había acostumbrado a no estar en completo silencio. Sin embargo, esto era algo inevitable, pues habían sido sus propias acciones la que trajeron abruptamente de vuelta hacia sí mismo el saber del silencio.

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde aquel día…y desde entonces él por mucho que trataba, no podía disculparse. A pesar de sus incesantes ganas de hablar con ella, todo y todos (sobretodo ella misma), le impedían cumplir su cometido. Por ello, hoy, al igual que en las demás tardes, se quedaba hasta tan tarde experimentando…o al menos intentándolo. Cada tarde, él estaba seguro de que ella no se presentaría, pero…igual seguía haciéndolo. El quedarse hasta tarde experimentando era una de sus más viejas costumbres desde niño, por lo que solo había vuelto a su forma original: el trabajar solo y en silencio, sin ninguna molestia alrededor. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ya no podía centrarse igual que antes?

Por mucho que trataba de recrear los procesos y experimentos deseados, su mente siempre volvía en algún momento a recordarle y tratar el mismo asunto: ¿cómo podía disculparse? ¿Cómo debía transmitir su disculpa? ¿Cómo podía recuperar aquello que…había perdido sin querer?

Sin ánimos para seguir intentando progresar con todo ello, sacó su móvil y revisó la lista de contactos hasta por fin encontrar su número. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ella no tomaría la llamada, a cada minuto que se convertía en hora que pasaba, le entraban más ganas de intentarlo. Dicho deseo se repetía mucho (prácticamente cada día), sobre todo a estas horas de la tarde, pero como siempre, la lógica ganaba la batalla ante sus impulsos y lo detenía de cometer alguna ¨ilógica estupidez¨.

Con cierta intranquilidad, apagó y guardó nuevamente su celular, soltando en el proceso un ligero suspiro de fastidio contra todo aquello…sobre todo contra sí mismo. Aquello que muchos otros en su lugar negarían, él no podía más que afirmárselo constantemente: todo era por su culpa, **SU** propia culpa.

Tomó una silla y se sentó en el frente de la mesa, lado contrario al que él solía ocupar en la misma. Ahora en su nueva posición, él había quedado justo enfrente de la otra mesa, la misma que ella solía ocupar cuando realizaba sus visitas. Siempre la misma mesa, y siempre ocupando el mismo lugar en ella, todo justo como aquella primera tarde. Aunque hubo algunos días que fueron la excepción de esa regla, él mejor que nadie pudo apreciar a lo largo de ese medio año el cumplimiento de ese pequeño detalle. ¿Ella lo hacía a propósito? Él en un principio eso creía, pero al poco tiempo pudo comprobar con certeza que no, que todo era obra de algo ¨involuntario¨, aunque se negaba a creer plenamente en ello.

Posó su mirada fijamente sobre el puesto que ella solía ocupar y por un momento se imaginó su figura. Rememoró las diversas expresiones que ella solía poner: esperando tranquila, molesta por ser ignorada, confusión por no entender lo que él hacía, curiosa por algo que le llamaba la atención, incómoda por ya no tener paciencia, soñolienta, tímida por su cercanía, alegre por contarle alguna buena noticia, preocupada por algún problema, molesta por algo o por culpa de alguien, fastidiada por alguna mala broma o su típico apodo, pensando en alguna travesura o ¨buena idea¨ (la cual la hacía verse como un gato), y sonriendo divertida…Oh sí, por mucho que él se centrara en sus proyectos en mano, siempre en algún instante su vista se distraía hacia ella, ya fuera por una conversación iniciada por la misma, alguna acción silenciosa que le llamara la atención o simplemente por el impulso de querer verla. Al principio esto no pasaba, de hecho, cuando ella empezó a venir cada vez más por allí, él solo la dejaba estar y prácticamente se olvidaba de su ¨molesta presencia¨; aunque debía admitir que le resultaba divertido verla confusa, curiosa e incluso a veces intranquila, todo mientras permanecía atenta y (la mayor parte del tiempo) callada en su respectivo asiento. A pesar de que prefería diez billones de veces más trabajar tranquilamente a solas, se sentía extrañamente conformante el tenerla como ¨público¨, claro, solo en un sentido divertido…O al menos ese fue su pensamiento inicial…pues cuando más adelante se formó su amistad…él se confirmó a sí mismo que más allá de esa simple idea, a él le…agradaba su compañía.

Cada tarde sin falta, oía resonar por el pasillo sus pisadas acercándose al laboratorio. A veces muy tranquila, a veces algo apresurada, pero siempre, siempre, podía reconocer el sonido de sus pisadas, pues su ritmo nunca cambiaba. Ese simple sonido que destrozaba todo el silencio que en aquel lugar rondaba, se había vuelto su cascabel, aquella pequeña campana que le avisaba de la llegada de su ahora leal acompañante, aquella fiera ¨leona¨, y eso…lo hacía sonreír, aunque siempre de forma fugaz e involuntaria.

Era realmente algo irónico, tanto que podía hacerlo reír con amargura. Lo que inició como algo molesto que le quitaba su plena concentración en sus proyectos, terminó por convertirse en una nueva y ya no tan fastidiosa costumbre, la cual ahora que había parado le hacía sentirse algo…vacío.

El mundo a su alrededor no había cambiado para nada, lo único que cambió fue su percepción del mundo…y la forma en la que algunas personas trataban con él. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Desde aquel día de su rechazo, fue como si toda la línea de sus conocidos relacionados con ella le hubieran dado la declaración de guerra. Los miembros del club parecían no estar plenamente enterados de los hechos, pero aun así era evidente el ¨rencor¨ que estos tenían hacia su presidente por ser la causa de que su querida ídolo Kohaku-chan ya no pasara más por el laboratorio. Y ese ¨rencor¨ era más notorio en Chrome, solo que este era en cierta forma más frío y…diferente con respecto al del resto. Él sabía que este no estaba enterado (o al menos no entendía por completo) de la situación, pero aun así podía percibir con claridad el cambio de actitud que este ligeramente mostraba. Bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo, él era el mejor amigo de ella. Para él que había sido prácticamente su amigo de toda la vida, el saberla herida (ya fuera física o moralmente), lo hacían sentirse tan molesto como si le hubieran lastimado a su propia hermana, pero como su propia razón le mandaba, no actuaba de forma violento ante esto; de hacerlo, él no sería más que un animal, y eso ambos lo sabían.

Por otro lado, también estaban los miembros del club al que Kohaku pertenecía, quienes prácticamente lo echaban a patadas cada vez que él siquiera se aparecía por el área. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil (la cual era su hermana mayor), también le había casi que prohibido (en muy buena forma) aparecerse por su casa, y para colmo, Yuzuriha estaba algo distante, por lo que ni asomarse a su aula podía.

Al pensar en ello una vez más, no pudo evitar soltar un largo y pesado suspiro. Sí, definitivamente se le había formado un callejón sin salida. ¿Cómo podría tener la oportunidad para disculparse si nadie estaba colaborando para darle una? En serio, ¿por qué todos tenían que verlo todo en blanco y negro y saltar a la conclusión de verlo como el villano de la historia? Por mucho que le gustara divertirse y actuar acorde a su definición de ¨científico loco¨ e chico insensible, justo ahora esa fama no le traía más que mala fortuna.

Levantó su mirada, la fijó de nuevo sobre su asiento vació y rememoró entonces un no tan antiguo recuerdo de una de sus muchas visitas…

_Aquel día ella había llegado algo más tarde de lo habitual, probablemente a causa de sus propias actividades del club. Como hoy necesitaba concentrarse en su tarea más que nunca, le pidió que evitara decir la mera palabra, cosa que por su puesto ella cumplió._

_Por un buen rato estuvo sumamente concentrado en su experimento, tanto que prácticamente se había olvidado del mundo a su alrededor. No fue hasta mucho después, cuando ya estaba casi terminado todo, que por fin sus oídos pudieron notar el cambio que hace rato había ocurrido en su realidad: la respiración de su contraparte se había vuelto más… ¿tranquila y suave?_

_Curioso por ello, él por fin levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia ella en busca de una respuesta, la cual recibió prácticamente en el mismo momento…Ella se había quedado dormida…Sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, hacían de almohada y ocultaban parte de su rostro dormido, pero la tranquilidad de su respiración y persona la delataban por completo._

_Con cierta incredulidad, Senku dejó a un lado su tarea y se le acercó. Se sentó en una silla de su mesa y observó a detalle lo poco que se mostraba de su expresión. Sin duda, parecía estar cansada, pero no solo por el ejercicio que realizaba en su club. Tenía algunas no muy sobresalientes ojeras bajo sus ojos, señal de que quizás no había estado durmiendo bien o al menos no lo suficiente durante la noche. Con tal cansancio en su cuerpo, si seguía realizando tareas agotadoras y no compensando sus horas de falta de sueño, puede que le perjudicara su salud (aunque él estaba seguro de que ella estaba lejos de llegar a ese punto)._

_\- ¿Tanto quieres verme cada día hasta el punto de venir aquí incluso tan cansada, eh leona? –le comentó al aire con simpleza, y tras un par de minutos de mirar fijamente su rostro dormido, continuó diciendo- ¿Tanto te gusto…? –sus palabras, aunque simples y serias en acorde a su expresión, daban al final un cierto aire de… ¿incredulidad?_

_-…Senku…-el oírla llamarlo por su nombre así tan de repente le dio un pequeño susto, pero el verla aún dormida e identificar el tono extremadamente suave en sus palabras le hizo recuperarse rápido de la sorpresa. Uff, todo estaba bien, solo hablaba entre sueños._

_Al escucharla llamarlo una vez más, ella consiguió toda su atención. Él no tenía ni quería saber qué clase de sueño pasaba por su cabeza, pero por mucho que creía esperarlo, sus siguientes palabras en su sueño lo descolocaron de lugar. Si no fuera por la cercanía que este ahora mismo ocupaba, dichas palabras no las habría podido escuchar, debido al bajo tono de voz con el que fueron dichas…pero efectivamente las escuchó y por ello, no podía permanecer indiferente._

_-Sí, lo sé…-le afirmó entre una dulce mirada y una apacible sonrisa-…Lo sé de sobra…-reafirmó este tras medio minuto, perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa y su mirada volviéndose algo triste-…por eso, ¿podrías por favor no decirlo? ...No quiero tener que…romper todo esto…-sus palabras ahora no sonaban más que como una simple y mustia súplica._

…Desde el principio él lo sabía…que aquel fatídico día llegaría…sin embargo, por mucho que lo esperaba, no supo lidiar tan bien con él como tenía planeado y ahora, por ello, todo había resultado en esta complicada y ¨molesta¨ situación. Gran parte del mundo a su alrededor se había convertido en su ¨enemigo¨, y ahora, el tiempo mismo ya no se sentía igual.

…Todo era distinto comparado con el pasado, pero…en cierta forma se sentía igual…

Desde pequeño debido a su puro afán por la ciencia, se acostumbró a la soledad y su mente estaba tan centrada en ella, que todo lo demás no le importaba. Solo cuando conoció a su primer amigo, fue que por fin pudo comprender el verdadero significado de la soledad.

Para él quien cuya familia de sangre era desconocida, sus amigos formaban parte de su única y verdadera familia (junto con Byakuya). Ellos eran y por siempre serían para él, lo más importante en su vida, por eso, cuidaba y valoraba esa preciada amistad como el mayor tesoro que tenía, porque en verdad lo era. Sin embargo, él bien sabía que lo que sentía por ella como amiga no era exactamente lo mismo que lo que podría sentir por otra amiga…y eso lo molestaba…

Él la admiraba y respetaba, como amiga y como persona, por eso no quería estropear esa valiosa amistad por culpa de tal ilógico y extraño sentimiento de…atracción, el cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde, cuándo y cómo fue que en él había florado. Por eso, él pensaba dejar eso de lado, apaciguar sus latentes emociones y conservar su relación con ella como aquello que se había formado: una buena amistad. Jeh, lástima que en ese intento fallido se excedió y lo perdió prácticamente todo.

…El carnaval de expresiones, las conversaciones sobre cosas serias y no tan serias, el sonido fuerte pero amigable de su voz en contraste con el sepulcral silencio que en las tardes lo envolvía, el simple sentir y saber de su presencia dentro de aquella solitaria habitación…todo eso había perdido…y con fuerza…lo deseaba recuperar.

Aunque todo a primera vista pareciera ¨perdido¨, él no se había rendido ni pensaba rendirse. Si ninguna oportunidad podía presentársele, solo tenía que crear su propia oportunidad, pues estaba decidido al diez billones por ciento, en no dejar que esto fuera el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿FIN?**_

N.A: Ok, estoy siendo muy troll y esa no es mi intención XD. Sí, esta parte tampoco es para nada el final de la historia, pero la próxima (espero) ¨_debería_¨ de serlo. Ummm, es que no sé si todo lo que quiero narrar pueda ser completamente contado en una sola parte más, pero al menos ¨_trataré_¨ de hacerlo XD. Sin más que decir y solo rogando por su paciencia, ¡espero nos leamos ponto!


End file.
